Deadly Angel
by Tifa Valentine
Summary: Chapter 7 has been added. Zax arrives. Please r&r!
1. Prolouge

C:\My Documents\Reincarnation Lyrics_files\top_files\Deadly Angel.htm Deadly Angel Prologue............   
  
I played with my friends in the mountains we didn't want to go home we were having so much fun. There was one boy who no one liked. They always picked on him, but me. Seji Takaya was his name he is the son of who people call D-boy and his mother is Aki. They warned everyone that the military was going to destroy Prague, but we didn't believe them and as a result their only son's life was ruined. Me and Seji decided to go for a walk and talk. He was a very troubled young boy. He's the same age as me 16. It was hard being David Kruegal's twin, but I dealt with it. "What my parents said is true," Seji said to me in a cold tone. I think he thought I was gonna gang up on him or something. "Do you believe me Kaira?," Seji asked me. "I'm the only one," I said. I looked up at the starry sky and I wondered when will the military attack. I closed my eyes and smelt the flowers' sent that blew in the wind. I felt something touching my lips. I opened my eyes to see Seji kissing me. He pulled away smiling. I smiled back. My first real kiss. I felt like jumping for joy. I wanted to kiss him again, it was going through my mind "Seji kiss me again" over and over again. As if he read my mind Seji kissed me again. This time it was longer and passionate. I had to go home so disappointed that we had to part and go home. Seji stayed up on the mountains thinking I guess. I walked into the town to see almost everything destroyed. I saw a plane about to drop a bomb on mine and Seji's home. I ran out and as far away as I could. I found a cave in the woods and I ran in it. Then there was a loud explosion sound and then I cried I lost my family, friends, and Seji. The next day I went back to the city to find anything that survived the explosion. I found a locket, I opened it to find a picture of Seji and his family. I put it around my neck hoping I'd see him again someday. I looked around somemore and that's when I saw the Red Tekkaman and Tekkaman Blade killing what was left of our fighters. I vowed my revenge and set out to become a tekkaman to kill them.   
  



	2. Deadly Angel:Angel's descent

C:\My Documents\Reincarnation Lyrics_files\top_files\Deadly Angel Chapter 1.htm Deadly Angel Chapter 1: Angel's Descent   
What more could I ask for? I am now a Tekkaman. Possibly stronger than any of the Space Knights. Stronger than the Red Tekkaman and Tekkaman Blade! I'll get my revenge. I promise it. It's amazing how my blood boils just mentioning them. They will pay. I looked at the sky the stars shining brightly. They reminded me of Seji. His eyes shined like the stars when he was happy. But I will no longer see those gorgeous eyes. I hate the military! They took him away from me and so did Blade and that Red Devil!  I'll get them Seji! I'll get them for us. I grab my dagger tightly, my anger is getting uncontrolable. I put the dagger infront of my face. "Tekk-setter," I shouted as my clothes were replaced by my armor. Wings formed and I spreaded them prepared to fly. I was going to search for the Red Tekkaman and Tekkaman Blade. I departed to the skies and searched for them. "No one better get in my way", I said in my thoughts. Just then I saw a Tekkaman ahead. He was different from the two I was searching for. He looked at me and I stopped. I searched for who he might be. "Hello," He said in a sexy kinda way. "Hi," I said. "My name is DeadEnd," DeadEnd said. "My name is Deadly Angel," I said in a cold tone. He laughed. I recognized the laugh. My heart filled with happiness. I had found my long lost love. I wanted to tell him, but he must have amnesia. He wouldn't remember me. "I will be your gaurdian," I said and then I flew off. Strangely, he followed me as if he was a puppy that at first sight got attached to me. I didn't want to him to catch upto me so I deployed my wings which made me go faster. That's when I saw David. My brother. I went faster. I hid from Seji. I detransformed and put on my favorite blue leather mini-skirt, black tank-top, and black high-heel boots. I walked into the city my black hair that came to my heels in a pony tail. I walked upto David and tapped him on his shoulder. He turned around and I smiled the best I could. "Yes?," David asked me. "I was wondering if you recognized me David," I said. "Am I supposed to know you?," David asked and he looked into my lime green eyes. "Yes," I said. "Kaira," David almost shouted. He picked me up and spun me around. He had found his twin sister. He had found me. I never expected him to recognize me. That's when I saw my love again for the first time again. David greeted him with a high-five. I couldn't help, but smile. They were getting along now, but David didn't know who he was. If only he knew that DeadEnd is Seji Takaya. The "Disaster Liar" was his best friend. It seemed so fitting. My brother sure has changed. I wonder if he still is a ladies man. It's strange I'm laughing now and they think I'm a nut case. "What's so funny?", David asked. "Nothing," I said,"Just a funny memory", I continued. David gave me a big hug and explained to DeadEnd who I was. DeadEnd took my hand and kissed it. I wish it was my lips and I'm blushing redder than a stop sign. He stared into my eyes as if he was trying to recognize me. His eyes grew wide, but then they went back to normal. I pulled my hand back and then he grabbed it. That action from him startled me.   



	3. Deadly Angel:Bad memories

C:\My Documents\Reincarnation Lyrics_files\top_files\Deadly Angel Chapter 2.htm

  
Deadly Angel   
  
Chapter 2 Bad Memories   
  
  
"Seji?," DeadEnd asked me with a confused look on his face. "I'm sorry. I must have confused you with someone else," I said trying to cover up what I said earlier. I looked into his eyes. They are still gorgeous. He's staring at me. My heart begins to beat faster. I wonder if he's gonna kiss me. Oh please, I want to feel his lips again like I did when we were sixteen in the mountains. David had walked off I guess he set us up. Oh well. I'll thank David later. Mine and DeadEnd's faces kept getting closer and closer until finally our lips met. I felt like I was in heaven. I was with my love again. A tug on my skirt brought me out of heaven and back to earth. Max Vante, a 13 year old with an attitude. He's also a survivor of Prague. I found him in the woods after Prague was destroyed. He was only five and he was protecting his parents' dead bodies. I felt I had to protect him so I took him in. I trained him and we became a Tekkaman together. He's Tekkaman Devil and I'm Tekkaman Angel. A perfect fit, if you ask me. He's like a little brother to me. He's very protective of me too. Max looked at DeadEnd with a glare. I knew Max didn't like him. I looked at Max. "He's a friend Max," I said to the 13 year old. Max only nodded and walked a foot away from us prepared to attack DeadEnd if he makes the wrong move on me. DeadEnd smiled at Max. DeadEnd knew that Max thought he was my bodyguard and Max would try to kill him if he made the wrong move on me. I guess DeadEnd wanted to test Max because he grabbed my hair, pulled my head back, and forcefully tongue kissed me. Max tackled DeadEnd, Max pulled out his dagger that had a demon on the blade out, and placed it to DeadEnd's throat. "I just wanted to see what you would do kid," DeadEnd said. Max backed away, put his dagger away, looked at me, nodded, and stared at us again. I could tell Max didn't like what DeadEnd had done and neither did I. I looked at DeadEnd with a questionable look, I searched his eyes for the answer and he gave it to me. I blushed, looked at Max, and nodded my head; as I nodded my head Max walked away. "Don't test him DeadEnd," I said in a cold tone that made him look a little scared or at least I thought he was. "I won't. Not anymore at least," DeadEnd stated as he walked upto me, kissed me, and began to walk off. I felt something in my hand, I opened my hand, and found a piece of paper that had his number written on it. I smiled fighting the urge to jump up and down for joy, but I couldn't help it and I yelled "Yes" and began walking to my car where I knew Max was waiting for me. "I don't like him," Max said in a cold tone that sent shivers up my spine. I wish he didn't act like that, acting so cold hearted when he knows how naturally sweet he is, but I can't stop his actions or maybe I can. Why should I try? I mean, he's not even related to me, but he's like my kid brother so I guess I have to do something about it. That's when I remembered the day my brother went into a coma because of me. That is one chaotic memory I yearn to forget, but it haunts my dreams every night. If I would have just stayed away from that cave like our dad told us to he would have never had that coma. That stupid mountain lion, it tried to attack me, but my brother had to show up and be the hero and get knocked down and hit his head on a rock while rolling down the steep hill with the mountain lion. I felt so bad for what happened I never forgave myself even when David excepted my apology I couldn't let it go. I guess that's the one thing that will keep me away from my brother for awhile. But not as chaotic as the memories of the Black September that killed almost all the people of Prague except me, David, Max, and my love DeadEnd or should I say Seji Takaya. I got into my car and Max got in on the passenger side. "Don't go so fast this time. You embarrass the cops when they can't catch you," Max said to me smiling, he loves when I race the cops. It's his favorite thing to do when we are in the city, race cops and see how close to wrecking we get. I started my Silver Lambergini Diablo and sped off, not caring about the young man and woman I almost ran over. "You nearly killed those two people," Max said while laughing. "They shouldn't stayed out of my way. They're lucky that they were alittle bit faster," I said in my most evil sounding voice and then started laughing.   
  
  



	4. Deadly Angel: Kaira's Decision

C:\My Documents\Reincarnation Lyrics_files\top_files\Deadly Angel Chapter 3.htm "Deadly Angel"**  
**Chapter 3: Kaira's Decision  
  
I know that me and Max should trust our master, the one who taught us to use everything we know about our enemies to our advantage. But something about him just doesn't feel right, should I honestly keep trusting this man who trained me and Max besides the Rahdam fighters. I guess I'm just paranoid or am I right about our master? I push the gas peddle down further as my car picks up speed. Where I'm heading, I don't even know. Possibly, I'm heading to the Space Knight Headquarters. I have to complete my revenge someday, why not know? I park my car in the parking lot of a store across from it. I have to kill Blade and Scarlet. As I approach the steps I see David and DeadEnd. Will I have to go through them to get to Blade and Scarlet? Only fate will tell me that, I approach them trying to act as innocent as possible.  
  
"Kaira, where have ya been sis," David asked me with a smile on his face. DeadEnd looked at me smiling and his eyes shining like they always do when he's happy. I couldn't help but smile, but it soon faded when I remembered what I was there for. "David, DeadEnd, do I have to fight you to get to Blade and Scarlet," I asked looking at the ground as they looked at each other. " Kaira, if you're getting them because of the Black September it's senseless. Because they are not at fault," DeadEnd said to me while trying to figure out why I wanted revenge. " Y-You're l-lying," I said stuttering, was our master lying to us so we would kill them? I just couldn't stay there anymore, I had to leave and think. So, I ran as fast as I could. I'm scared and I don't know why, I've never felt this way before. Someone grabbed my arm, I turned around quickly to see my brother David, and I did the only thing I could do. I hugged him I was scared and I didn't know what to do, it's a first for me.  
  
I told him about mine and Max's master Zax and how Zax taught us how to fight. And also to use everything we know about our enemies, along with the abilities taught to us by the Rahdam helped us become more superior than Blade and Scarlet. I couldn't tell him much about Zax because I hardly know the guy. " I don't know what to tell you Kaira, but I can do this for you. Join us, you and Max the pay is great and you can be close to me and Dead," David said in a convincing tone. " I don't know, I don't think we should betray our master," I said alittle worried about what the consequences of betrayal are. Just then Max was walking upto us, he had his dagger out and I knew what was going on. " You betrayed us Kaira. Zax says your punishment is death. Tekksetter," Max shouted, as his armor appeared and devil wings formed on his back. " I don't want to fight Max," I yelled. It was true I didn't want to fight my best friend, but I knew I had to. I pulled out my dagger with an angel on it, I looked at DeadEnd who was approaching with his friend's, and I sighed. " Very well Max, this determines who's the strongest tekkaman! Tekksetter," I yelled accepting Max's challenge, my clothes disappeared, my armor replaced my clothes, wings formed on my back, and I grasped my weapon.  
  
" Don't disappoint me Kaira. No holds bard," Max yelled charging at me. I easily moved out of the way and sliced his side with my weapon, he grabbed his side that was a gash, gushing blood, and you could see his ribcage. " Impressive," Max muttered as he grasped his weapon tighter and it started to glow. He was preparing his Volt-Tekka, and I started preparing for mine. " Give up Max, we were taught wrong! Think about it, why would Zax want Blade and Scarlet out of the way? He's using us," I yelled trying to stop this sinceless fight. " You're lying. He told us the truth about the Black September. Blade and Scarlet were the 'cause! Volt-tekka," Max yelled as red adn black lightning shot at me. " You stupid fool! Forgive me max! Volt-tekka," I yelled as purple and white lightning destroyed his attack and hit Max. Max screamed as his skin melted away and his skeleton fell to the ground before turning to dust leaving only his primary body crystal. I ran to the primary body crystal and picked it up, I started crying. I had lost my true friend, my little brother, and I knew that Zax was at fault. " I will join the space knights. I will kill Zax, all of you better stay out of my way," I said while my wings expanded and I flew off. " I'll go talk to her," DeadEnd said and then he blasted off after me. I detransformed at my car and changed into my spare clothes, I turned around to walk away from my car when DeadEnd walked upto me & hugged me. I hugged back and let all my pain, all my sorrow, and everything bottled up out. He held me through the whole ordeal, I finally fell asleep in his arms. He picked me up, put me in the backseat of my car, got the keys out of my purse, got in the driver's seat, and drove to the Space Knight HQ. He took me upto his room to let me sleep and he fell asleep watch me. When I woke up, I saw him sleeping and I knew he watched over me. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around him, then I layed back down on the bed and watched him sleep until I finally fell asleep again.  



	5. Deadly Angel: Kaira's Story

C:\My Documents\Reincarnation Lyrics_files\top_files\Deadly Angel Chapter 4.htm

"Deadly Angel"

  
Chapter 4: Kaira's Story  
  
I woke-up and looked beside me to see DeadEnd watching me, I smiled. " Sleep well," DeadEnd asked me smiling and watching me stand up. " Yes," I said as I walked upto him and kissed his cheek. I wish that he could remember who he is, maybe someday I will tell him. I knew that with Max's death Zax will come to ensure my demise. I know that I will have to face Zax on my own. Why does he want Blade and Scarlet dead? I've asked myself that question constantly and I have not as of yet came up with an answer. DeadEnd pulled me closer to him and kissed me passionately just like he did on the mountains. Then it became heated and I couldn't control myself. I took his shirt off and rubbed my hands up and down his 6-pac. He let out a soft moan and I smirked at this. I wasn't going to let anything disturb us so I cut off the intercom in his room and locked his door. " You are a naughty girl," Deadend said while smiling. Then the alarm sounded off, we got really disappointed, he put his shirt on, and we ran to the bridge. I didn't have a uniform yet, but I'll get one soon, I hope. " Rahdam is attacking. They are outside of Tokyo city limits. Your mission is to get rid of them," Aki said to me, David, Yumi, Natasha, and DeadEnd. We nodded and ran to our planes. My pilot is Michelle Houston, she pilots the Star, and is cool, but one small problem she has a crush on my man DeadEnd. She doesn't stand a chance against me.   
We all blast off into the sky; me, David, DeadEnd, Natasha, and Yumi take out our tekkset crystals. "Teksetter," we shout as we transform into our armor and prepared to fight the Rahdam fighters. We saw the Rahdam fighters up ahead and we blasted off toward them. I knew all off the Rahdam fighters moves so it would be impossible for them to hit me. I jump off the Star and blasted into a battle with all of them by myself. I slice them while everyone watches in amazement in moments Rahdam body parts are everywhere. David, DeadEnd, Natasha, and Yumi just stood there in complete and total shock. "What," I asked them and then I remembered that I wasn't with Max and Zax anymore. I miss Max, he was a great friend and bodygaurd. I woner if you could bring someone back from the dead, you know like in that T.V. show David watches "Dragon Ball Z". It's worth a shot, I guess I just miss Max he was a very special friend. He was one in a million, and he was just a kid. " Are you okay Kaira," DeadEnd asked me. " I'm fine," I said not wanting to tell them that I miss Max. We got back on our plane and flew back to the base. We detransformed, got our clothes on, and ran to the bridge to report about the enemy's destruction. " Kaira, why don't you tell us your story," Aki asked me. "Okay," I said. Everyone sat down ready to listen to my story. " It all started when i was sixteen and I was playing in the mountains with my friends. We didn't want to go home because we were having so much fun. But, there was one boy that no one liked, his name was Seji Takaya. He's D-Boy's only son. I was in love with him and he was in love with me, but because all my friends didn't like him they kept us far away from each other. Among my friends was my twin brother David, he didn't like Seji at all, but I didn't care what they thought about him. I liked him and no one was going to keep me away from him. One day me and Seji snuck upto the mountains and talked about alot of things, we kissed and then I left. He stayed there to think and I went home, but everything was gone, then I saw Scarlet and Blade killing what was left of our fighters. Scarlet took my brotehr away and the bomb dropped, I ran out of the city and into the woods where I found a cave, I ran in it and cried. I lost my family, my friends, but most of all I lost Seji. Then and there I swore revenge on Scarlet, Blade, Space Knights, and the military. They would die by my hands and that's when I met Max, he was in the woods protecting his parents dead bodies. I felt puty for him so, I took him in and we traveled around learning every fighting skill we could trying to become a Tekkaman until we caught up with some Rahdam fighters. They turned us into Tekkamen. He was Tekkaman Devil and I was Tekkaman Angel we were made to be more superior to any of the Tekkamen in the world. Then we met Zax who taught us to use our knowledge of our enemies and our rage to our advantage. We did as we were told or we were beaten so, we never betrayed our master, but I did to join you all. I wanted tio be free and if this was the closest to free I could get then i would take it. And that's my story," I said and it took me thirty minutes to tell it. Everyone looked mad and they were pinning their feelings down. I looked at DeadEnd and I just had to tell him. " DeadEnd is Seji Takaya," I said and I was now looking at the ground. Everyone looked at DeadEnd who somehow knew that he was Seji. I walked off and toward my room thinking what good was it to tell them my story when they don't understand. That's when I ran into D-Boy, he looked at me for awhile. " Hello Aiba," I said smiling. " Hello Kaira," D-Boy said and then he continued to walk off. I continued to walk to my room. " Don't worry they understand, but it's to hard for them to except the truth," D-Boy yelled before he walked into his office. I turned around and looked at his office door. " I hope you're right Aiba," I said as I walked into my room, layed on my bed, and fell into a long needed sleep.   
  



	6. Deadly Angel:Iris

C:My DocumentsDeadlyAngelChpt5.htm "Deadly Angel: Chapter 5"**   
**" Iris"  
  
Natasha tapped the keys on her computer for hours. She yawned and stretched, she looked at the clock it read 1:30 in the morning. David walked in and looked at her. " What are you doing," David asked standing next to her. " Looking up some more background info. on your sister's story and it makes total sense. DeadEnd is Seiji Takaya. D-Boy's son," Natasha said looking up and him. She had to admit she had feelings for Cassanova, but he'd never want to be with her. He stared into her eyes, he could drown in those eyes of her's. He thought he was in love with Aki he was wrong. Natasha is everything he wants and needs.  
  
~Song~  
Can I give up forever to touch you?  
'Cause I know that you feel me somehow.  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
and I don't wanna go home right now.  
When all I can taste is this moment.  
When all I can breathe is your life.  
Sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight.  
~End Song~  
  
DeadEnd looked up at the sky and watched a shooting star. " It's amazing learning your past while gaining something I thought I'd never find again," DeadEnd said to himself but didn't know I was approaching him. " I know and I hope you understand," I said trying to be a good friend/girlfriend. " I do. I believe I should do this before I regret not doing it. Kaira you gave me back my past and how special you are to me," DeadEnd started as he turned to face me. I felt my cheeks turning red as he got down on one knee I knew where this was heading. " You gave me my heart and soul back and I would be the happiest man alive if you do me the honor of becming my wife. Will you marry me Kaira,' DeadEnd asked me. " Yes I will," I said filling the tears come to the surface, come out, and a sjmile spread across my face. He placed a beautiful 24 kt. gold sapphire gemed ring on my finger and hugged me. I hugged back this was the happiest moment of my life.  
  
~Song~  
And I don't want the world to see me.  
'Cause i don't think they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
~End Song~  
I whispered something in his ear and he followed me to a room where Natasha and David were talking. We spyed on them to see what was going down. Natasha and David chatted about the academy training and everything else. David felt himself get closer to Natasha. The next thing he knew he was kissing her and she deepened the kiss. They kissed at least for a couple of mins. all we could do was stare at the scene infront of us.  
  
~Song~  
And you can't fight the tears that ain't comin'.  
Or the moment in truth from your lies.  
When everything feels like the movies.  
Yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive!  
And I don't want the world to see me.  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand.  
When everything's made to be broken.  
I just want you to know who I am.  
~End Song~  
  
We looked at each other and smiled. Natasha and David broke their kiss & just stared into each other's eyes. Me and DeadEnd were too busy doing our own thing. They walked out hand in hand and to David's room. Me and DeadEnd knew where that was going.   
  
~Song~  
And I don't want the world to see me!  
'Cause I don't think that they's understand!  
When everything's made to be broken!  
I just want you to know who I am!  
I just want you to know who I am.  
I just want you to kno who I am........  
~End Song~  
  
The next day DeadEnd announced our engagement and everyone cheered. d-Boy and DeadEnd started talking & are happy that they were a family again. On Christmas day will be mine and DeadEnd's Wedding. On March 12 our baby will be born we don't know wheither it's a boy or a girl, but we will soon. Personally, I hope its a girl. Only fate will tell, this morning me and Natasha got a bouqet of Irises from our lovers as a token of their everlasting love. They would forever be in our hearts as we will always be in their's.  



	7. Deadly Angel Chapter 6: Welcome to My Wo...

"Deadly Angel"  
  
Chapter 6: Welcome to My World Kenji  
A.N.: WARNING! This chapter is SHORT!  
  
I layed in the hospital for what seemed like hours going through labor and delivering mine and Seji's son. " Our little Kenji," I said as I held him Seji standing next to the bed looking at our baby boy. " Can I hold him," D-boy asked as I handed Kenji to his grandfather. " You can take it easy now Kaira. Seji can work and you get to stay home and take care of Kenji," Aki said looking at Kenji while D-Boy was holding him.   
  
" I'm glad it's a guy. Too many girls at SpacKnight HQ," David said while smiling. " Shut up David," Natasha said with a glare towards him. David just hugged and kissed her. " You just rest here for two days and you'll be better in no time," Yumi said giving me a thumbs up. " You're right," I said as I returned the thumbs up.  
  
" I'm gonna weigh Kenji. So I have to take him," The nurse said as she took Kenji away from D-Boy and walked off to the nursery. Seji and David followed the nurse to see how much the baby weighed. " Kaira you look tired. If that's what happens when you get pregnant count me out," Yumi said. Me, Natasha, Aki, and D-Boy started laughing uncontrolably.  
  
After 30 mins. Seji and David returned. " Well," Natasha asked. " 7 pounds 12 ounces," Seji said as he walked upto me and kissed my forehead. " Wow. That's a good size baby. Seji was 7 pounds 15 ounces," Aki said amiling. " Sorry. Visiting hours are over unless you're the father," The doctor said through the door before walking off. Everyone left except for Seji. I scooted over and Seji got into the bed with me. He wrapped his arm around me and we fell asleep in each other's arms as the stars shined brightly over our child. Welcome to my world Kenji.  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 6 


	8. Deadly Angel Chapter 7: Zax Arrives

" Deadly Angel"  
  
Chapter 7: Zax Arrives  
  
  
It has been 4 mths. since Kenji's birth and thoughts came to my head. What if Zax shows up and tries to take Kenji? I'd die before letting him take mine and Seji's son. Just then the alarm sounded off.   
I let Aki watch Seji's and I's child as D-Boy gave us our orders. When he described a Tekkaman destroying the south of the city I was sure it was Zax. As a matter of fact, I knew it was.  
  
" Your mission is to stop that Tekkaman," D-Boy said as we saluted him. We ran off to our planes, we got in, and we blasted off to the enemy that could kill us all. We all took out our tekkset crystals and prepared to transform. " Teksetter," We shouted as we transformed into our Tekkaman forms.  
  
" Kaira. You will pay for your betrayel," Zax said as he got ready to attack us. " I am no longer under your control. I'm not scared of you," I yelled as he blasted off towards me. I waited until he got close   
enough, I moved out of the way and slashed his ribs. Blood covered my weapon and the left side of his armor. I turned at watched him. " You wench. Volt-tekker," Zax yelled as he fired his pure black attack flew at me. I knew there was no way I could counter it or even run away from it.   
  
It hit me with such force that I felt like I was going to explode. My whole body felt like it was on fire. I couldn't move, I screamed as the pain became too much to bare. " Kaira," I heard Seji and David yell, but i couldn't answer them. I saw my blood fly around me. I hit the ground after the attack was threw, my blood surrounded me, and all I could do was look at the sky. I was afraid and I couldn't speak.  
  
" Kaira," Seji yelled as he gathered me into his arms. " Tekkaman Blade," I heard Natasha shout as Blade came into view. Just as Tekkaman Blade showed up Zax left. The damamge he wanted was done. Seji and the rest of the Space Knights blasted off towards our home. The Space Knight Headquaters. I went unconcious when we got there. When I woke up a couple of days later I looked around. I saw all my comrades next to me. Zax had arrived and he'll stop at nothing to kill me, but I wonder why he left when Blade showed up.......  
The End of Chapter 7. 


End file.
